Miss Tenou, A Murdered Star?
by Michi-koi
Summary: Haruka finally get an oppertunity of a lifetime, but is it too much for her? Michiru and Setsuna seems to think the idea is good, but then again, why is Setsuna shooting Hotaru, her only daughter? And where has Michiru run off to? **CHAPTER 2**
1. The Rise and Fall of Our Adored Haruka!

"Miss Tenou, A Murdered Star?" -The Rise and Fall of our Adored Haruka!   
  
Author: Michi-koi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naoko Takeuchi's beloved Sailor Moon. -sniff- WAHHH! -.-;;; and… and… and…I DON'T OWN HARUKA!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOO!! -sniff, sniff- Wait…-sniff- yes I do. "Quote, the penname?" Um, another thing. Setsuna and Michiru are totally OOC, ok? Also, I think Haruka is a bit OOC, too. Thanks. ^.^  
  
  
  
The sky became very dim and cold rain tapped along the slanted roof of the Outer Senshi's home. Michiru sat at the kitchen table, sipping some tea she just brewed. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa sat with Setsuna watching her favorite reality show.  
  
"Suna-chan? Where's Haruka?" Michiru asked her, worried.  
  
"Still at the bus station, I think." Setsuna answered.  
  
-sigh- "But she left hours ago! That interview couldn't have lasted that long…" Michiru complained.  
  
"Well, this thing is very important to her. Give her time, she'll be home." Setsuna assured her.   
  
"I'm home!" Haruka came in and slammed the door with a smile.   
  
"Ruka!" Chibi-Usa squealed.  
  
"Hey, my little bunny!" Haruka smiled and rubbed the top of her pink fluffy head.  
  
"How did the interview go?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Great! I got the job, the fans, the works!" Haruka said blissfully.  
  
"What job, Ruka-papa What job?" Hotaru turned around.  
  
"Hotaru! I'm finally an idol! I'm finally a super-star! I got a star role in a new movie." Haruka explained. "Isn't that cool? I can't think of ANYTHING better right now!"   
  
"Kawaii!" Chibi-Usa said happily.   
  
"I just *have* to start my role tomorrow! Sorry, I can't make any plans for a while." Haruka said checking her schedule. "Um...a long while."  
  
"Hmm…" Michiru bit her lip.  
  
"Ohhh! Ruka-papa! Noooo!" Hotaru grabbed Haruka's waist. "Don't leave us!"  
  
"Oh Hotaru, PLEASE?!! This means SO much to me. G'night everyone…" Haruka hugged Hotaru and ran upstairs.  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea, Michiru-chan?" Setsuna looked at her.  
  
"Sure…s-sure it is." Michiru said uncertain.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Haruka woke up alone in bed. She tossed and turned, and had unusual visions of the new role she was starring in. They were blurred images one after another, small indistinct pictures of gunshots, and flashes of light. And where was her dear Michiru? Haruka warily tiptoed down the staircase, in search of her love. Michiru sat lonesome in her mint-green terry robe at the kitchen table drinking some balmy left over tea. Ruka slowly walked over to her and sat with Michiru. It was very quiet and still.  
  
"Michi-koi? What's the matter?" Haruka broke the silence.  
  
"I don't think this whole…star-role thing is such a good idea…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"But...why not?" Haruka asked suddenly.   
  
"Last night…" Michiru started.  
  
"Yes? Last night...what?" Haruka said impatiently.  
  
"I saw you dream. I know about your visions." Michiru continued. "Please don't go."   
  
"It was only a dream Michi! Everything's ok." Haruka reassured her. "Come back to bed."  
  
"Please, take my word. Something is holding me back from telling the truth, a force, a strong force." Michiru explained. "Please…do as I say…or…or...the unthinkable may occur."  
  
"But Michiru, this is a STAR-ROLE! When do opportunities…this great happen?" Haruka pleaded.  
  
"TENOU HARUKA!" Michiru eyes lit an evil shade of red, and then she disappeared. "YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME."  
  
"Mi…Mi…Michiru? Michiru!?" Haruka looked around.  
  
"Num...num….num…" Hotaru came down the staircase rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Ruka-papa? What happened? What's with all the loud noise?"  
  
"Michiru…" Haruka glanced in the air.  
  
"Ruka-papa?" Hotaru called again. Haruka quickly turned around.   
  
"WHAT HOTARU!?" Haruka was still in shock.  
  
"Stop yelling at me!!" Hotaru cried. "Where's my Michiru-mama?"  
  
"I...I...don't know." Haruka rubbed her sandy blonde hair.  
  
"She's gone too?!?" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?...Too?" Haruka said perplexed. "Where is Setsuna-chan?  
  
"Suna-mama's window is open, but she isn't in her room. What's going on?" Hotaru looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
-sigh- "I don't know, Hotaru, but we have to find them." Haruka said determined.   
  
The two quickly threw on some slippers, and ran out the door. They ran down every wide, darkened street with a small flashlight. Haruka looked behind every house. Hotaru looked behind every standing building.  
  
"YYEEEOUCH! I think I stepped on something!" Hotaru wailed. Haruka pointed the flashlight on it.  
  
"A…gun? Ar-Are you ok?" Haruka gasped. "It looks like the one in my dream."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a crashing gunshot in the dark. Haruka felt burning blood on her hand, where she was holding Hotaru's arm. Flashes of light surrounded them, and Haruka could hear a shattering laughter, but the voice sounded very familiar. Rain poured harder, murkier, the sky became pale and crimson.   
  
"SETSUNA!?!?" Haruka screamed. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?! SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
  
"AHHHHOOOOWWW!!!!" Hotaru cried as blood dripped painfully fast. Haruka pulled Hotaru close.   
  
An Inner Senshi Sleepover...  
  
"Ah, what's that noise, Usagi-chan? …Your stomach?" Rei asked sarcastically as usual.   
  
"Num…num.…num…Kiss me Darien, kiss me." Usagi pulled Rei close to her lips.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Rei screamed.   
  
-anime fall-  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Usagi looked around.  
  
"The noise…did you hear that?" Rei said once more. "It sounded like a gunshot!"  
  
"Oh...it's probably the wind. Geeze, go back to bed Rei!" Usagi complained.  
  
Setsuna let another bullet loose.   
  
"SETSUNA!!!!!!" Haruka shouted and wraped Hotaru closer in her arms.  
  
"There it is again!" rei said. "I'm getting werid vibes, let's go check it out!"   
  
With inclination to fight, Rei and Usagi woke the other Inner Senshi in order to defeat evil. But was Setsuna, really evil? Rei felt surges of harm…strange surges of violence coming from somewhere nearby.  
  
"SETSUNA!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!?!?!?!??!!" Haruka roared, pulling Hotaru tightly under her arms. "YOU SHOT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!!"  
  
"Mwhahaha…for it is you that do not understand, celebrity star, Miss Tenou! You never wanted that child. All you worried about was that star role! Didn't you!? Didn't you?! Little Hotaru means nothing to you!! Her life is just as worthless and pitiful as yours!!" Setsuna rebelled. "No good may become of you, Sky Goddess, for The Sea has turned against you."  
  
"No!!! No!!! It isn't true!!!!" Haruka blocked her ears and screamed. "IT'S NOT TRUE!!"  
  
"Little Hotaru isn't so oblivious to the fact she's overseen compared to a star role! Is she now, Celebrity Ruka-chan?! Mwhahaha!!!" Setsuna carried on.  
  
"Stop you impostor!!!" a voice from behind the red dimmed skies.   
  
"What?!? Who are you!?" Setsuna turned around.  
  
"I am here to help my fellow Outer Senshi, and YOU, Setsuna-chan are NO help. And, On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" Usagi chanted.  
  
"Usagi-chan!?!?!" Haruka said surprised.  
  
"Let's see you fight, Blondie." Setsuna said.  
  
"SPIRAL MOON HEART ATTACK!!!!" Usagi attacked.  
  
Setsuna trembled to the ground and dusted herself off. "Ha! Is that all you have, Blondie?  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!!" Setsuna shouted.  
  
Usagi feel to the ground.   
  
"Hotaru-chan shouldn't deserve to live with a mother who neglets her!" Setsuna turned to Haruka.   
  
Setsuna pulled the last trigger.  
  
  
  
**Could The Time Guardian truly defeat Sailor Moon? Is Hotaru alive? Is...Haruka alive?? Where's Michiru? What the heck is Haruka doing? Is it a dream? What's the title mean? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?!!??…-ahem-…These are all question which will be answered in Chapter 2. Enjoy…** Please review!   
  
Je ne,  
  
Michi-koi ^.^ 


	2. Death Upon Us?

"Miss Tenou, A Murdered Star?" -Death Upon Us?  
  
Author: Michi-koi  
  
Disclaimer: *enter possible disclaim here* (Heh, I'm kind of sick of saying, blah, blah, blah doesn't belong to me. It belongs to blah blah, blah blah. ^.^ Sorry, but we all know Naoko made the SM characters! Um, enjoy!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop." a faint vision suddenly appeared.  
  
The vision soon turned into a body, the body of a young girl. She stood in a bleak manner, covered in an icy black, sheer gown. Long, dark lavender hair covered her pale face. The bullet abruptly stopped, as if she controlled it with her mind. She gawked hard at Setsuna, gaping at her water-washed eyes.  
  
"H-How did you do that? Who-Who are you?" Setsuna dropped the gun in shock.   
  
"I am…Itsuma-chan…." the girl said.  
  
"…What?" Setsuna felt her heart.  
  
"I was sent from Crystal Tokyo." Itsuma replied.   
  
Setsuna shuttered. "I…I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's the Princess….Princess Boton. She's the same evil force controlling Michiru-chan. She wants Haruka-chan dead." Itsuma looked at her.  
  
"What? Dead? Me? Where is my Michiru, Itsuma? Tell me!" Haruka looked her deeply in the eye.  
  
"Princess Boton is holding Michiru-chan captive until you meet your fate." Itsuma replied.   
  
"Ah, uh! Hotaru!" Haruka looked away from Itsuma and unsettled Hotaru and uplifted her head. "We have to get Hotaru to a hospital! Now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By now, the crimson air had escaped the pale, sapphire, morning light. Haruka's eyes grew tired, and she was worried about her Michi-koi. Hotaru woke up in the emergency room. A dim light flashed over her eyes. Haruka, Setsuna, Itsuma, Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Chibi-Usa, stood around the white hospital bed. Hotaru opened her eyes to find her left arm bandaged tightly.   
  
"I don't know what to say…I'm.…I'm….I'm sorry, Hotaru." Setsuna looked down, saddened and in fear.  
  
"Why did you do that, Suna-mama? Why did you shoot me!?!?" Hotaru started to cry.   
  
"Hotaru-chan, it was the sinful power of Princess Boton." Itsuma spoke.  
  
"W-Who are you? Princess Boton? How do you know my name? What's going on, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru looked around the dreary, white room and frowned.   
  
"Princess Boton is from Crystal Tokyo, and so am I. My name is Itsuma Kyushu. An evil force controlled Setsuna-chan, when she…shot you." Itsuma gently explained.   
  
"Hu..oh…." Hotaru gasped.  
  
"We must go to Crystal Tokyo and find Michiru!" Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes, and the more Senshi there, the easier it is to transport and use our powers." Rei said.   
  
"But who will stay with Hotaru?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I'll look over Hotaru in her time of need." Ami offered.  
  
Suddenly there was an rapid knock on the door.   
  
"Come in. " Haruka said meekly.  
  
"Miss Tenou? Is there a Miss Tenou in the room?" a nurse asked.  
  
"Right here." Haruka waved her hand in the air.  
  
"You have a phone call waiting on line one." the nurse replied.  
  
Haruka went out the door to receive the phone call.  
  
"Thanks." Haruka said as the nurse went back to work. "Hello?" Haruka picked up the phone.  
  
"Miss Tenou! Where are you!?!" her manager spoke stridently.  
  
"I…I can't come. I won't!" Haruka said demandingly.  
  
"Miss Tenou! You have a contract!" he retorted.  
  
"I ALSO have a sick daughter!!!" Haruka yelled and hung up the phone.  
  
Haruka went back in the room to find only Ami and Hotaru present. She waltzed in the room slowly, but surely.  
  
"Where is everyone, Ami-chan?" Haruka said clueless. "They left without me?"  
  
"I'm afraid they did." Ami said. "Itsuma said time was wasting and Crystal Tokyo's Time Gate soon would close."  
  
"How do I get there?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Here." Ami said holding out an Amethyst Crystal. "Take this, and concentrate deeply on it. Those were the instructions Itsuma gave me. She said it will take you into Crystal Tokyo, where you will find the rest of the Sailor Senshi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka quickly nodded her head and held the Amethyst Crystal in her hands. She looked upon it, meditating. The crystal became warm and tranquil. It blazed a glowing purple color. Haruka's eyes grew wide. She slowly closed them. Haruka soon transported to Crystal Tokyo. The Senshi stood sky-scraped in front of the Wind Goddess.  
  
"Haruka-chan, you made it." Itsuma said.  
  
"Enough. We must find Michiru!" Haruka said. "Where is Princess Boton hiding?"  
  
"Princess Boton is located at the far end of Crystal Tokyo, in a dusty, old, vine-covered castle." Itsuma replied. "Not many know of her existence, for she puts people in a trance which brainwashes them, and hiding in the castle just gives some people the impression it's abandoned".   
  
The Senshi passed the people in the street. Their facial expressions were chilling. Everyone seemed to be in a daze. Their eyes gawked at the Senshi intensely.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me like that!?!? Do I have something in my teeth?!? What's wrong with them!?!?!" Minako said offended and crossed her arms.  
  
-sweat drop-   
  
"No, Minako-chan! I…think… they're in some sort of trance." Makoto said aggravated. "Like Itsuma said."  
  
"Heheheh....I knew that!!" Minako put her arm behind her head childishly. "You should pay more attention, Makoto-chan!!!"   
  
-anime fall-  
  
"Yes, this has happened before. Boton does this often, but it usually wears off in a few days." Itsuma said. "I must lead you to the castle."  
  
"Wait." Haruka said.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Ruka-chan?" Itsuma stopped in her tracks.  
  
"How do YOU know ALL about this? How do YOU know where Boton is? How did YOU know about the force?" Haruka got all 'questionable'.  
  
"I have physic powers, I see into the future. I am telekinetic, Haruka-chan." Itsuma glared somberly.  
  
"Hm, what direction is Boton's castle?" Haruka asked gravely.  
  
"In the direction of the sun… north." Itsuma said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time everyone reached Boton's castle, they were tired and out of breath from walking such a long distance. Haruka felt a strange feeling from Itsuma. She wasn't sure Itsuma was telling the truth.   
  
"How do we get inside? There's a giant dungeon door." Usagi said.  
  
"I know a secret passageway. Come with me." Itsuma instructed.  
  
On the right side of the colossal building, was a basement type entrance. Itsuma concentrated on it and raised her hands in mediating motions. The door parted.  
  
"…Enter." Itsuma said.  
  
Inside the building was hardly any light, but cages. Metal cages, wooden cages, that held people in them, tied up in black, heavy rope. Small cups of warm, dirty water sat in the cages, which were assumed to be for drinking from. Each cage also had one plate of hard, vile bread.   
  
"Look at them all…they're all sick and tired." Setsuna said.  
  
"Michiru…" Haruka quietly mentioned to herself.  
  
Haruka hastily ran up and down the dim-lighted hallways, carefully peering in each cage, looking for her Michi-koi.   
  
"You! STOP! Wind Goddess! STOP!" a voice beckoned.   
  
"…What?…" Haruka suddenly turned around.  
  
"WIND GODDESS HARUKA-CHAN! STOP IN YOUR TRACKS NOW!" the voice came closer.  
  
"Michiru?!" Haruka shouted as a blurred image a girl with aquamarine green hair came running down the hall, became more clear.  
  
"I am not Michiru..." The girl said confused.  
  
"Michiru, it's me, Haruka!" Haruka shouted. "What did Boton do to you?!"   
  
"Boton is my leader!" The girl said. "She wants you to stand before her."  
  
"Michiru listen to me! YOU BELONG WITH US! YOU BELONG WITH ME!" Haruka tried to bring her back to life with forceful words.  
  
"No! I…I don't know you! I don't remember you!" the girl said.  
  
"Sit, my child." Boton appeared, and waved a gentle hand in front of Michiru. "Ah, Sky Goddess Haruka-chan, I've been expecting you."   
  
"BOTON! What have you done with my Michiru!" Haruka rebelled.  
  
"Oh, Haruka-chan. I want nothing with this mere mortal." Boton explained.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Haruka asked sternly.  
  
"I want you…TO BURN. To burn until you meet your fate!" Boton let out a river of flames from the very palms of her hands.  
  
"I didn't do anything to deserve this, Boton!" Haruka screamed as flares of the painful fire scorched through her body. "ITSUMA!! HELP US!"   
  
"Mhawhaha….you pretentious little child, Sailor Uranus." Itsuma said gravely. "I thought you'd know better…I did not come to help YOU. I want you to meet your fate just as well! Mhawhaha!!!"  
  
"But…WHY!?" Haruka screamed.  
  
"For years, you have guarded the planet, Uranus. Uranus is our home. YOU ARE THE ONE! We had to move to this location! Crystal Tokyo! You destroyed our home! Our domicile! Our home!!!" Boton explained. "YOU NOW SHALL BURN!!!"  
  
Michiru became awakened. She transformed into her Sailor Suit.  
  
  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!!" Neptune wailed and stood defiantly in front of Boton.   
  
"CHILD! NO!" Boton screamed, for she was weak against water.  
  
A thick blanket of water rushed over Boton and Itsuma. The Senshi ran swiftly out of Boton's castle. The Senshi stood outside, out of breath.   
  
"How will we get back to Tokyo without Itsuma's help?" Usagi asked worried.  
  
"We don't need her, Usagi-chan" Haruka said. "We do not need her help!…The Amethyst Crystal….The Amethyst Crystal!" Haruka said holding it in her hand.  
  
The Senshi meditated on it. Soon, the world of Crystal Tokyo began to be their old home. They were back in Hotaru's emergency room.  
  
"Michiru-mama!!" Hotaru sat up in her bed. "Setsuna-mama!…and…my Ruka-mama."  
  
Hotaru gave her mamas a big hug.  
  
"Ruka-mama?" Hotaru called.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru?" Ruka smiled softy. She was just so happy to be home, with her Michiru, and her little Hotaru.   
  
"You're my star." Hotaru blushed. "You're my shooting star."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Aw….wasn't that just so kawaii, ne? Heh, I thought that was a good fic. Tell me what you think. How do think it was going to end? Were you surprised? Or did you know all along!? -.-;;; Hey, stay tuned for a new fic of mine! And as always, merry meet, merry met, merry meet again. ^.^**  
  
Je ne,   
  
Michi-koi ^.~ 


End file.
